


Here For You, Always

by milesofworry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, I wrote this when i was not okay, M/M, Ray's hurt at the beginning, heists are life tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofworry/pseuds/milesofworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heist that was supposed to be an easy one suddenly goes downhill faster than expected, leaving Ray hurt beyond belief and the rest of the crew scattered across the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now for an actual multi-chapter story for my favorite ship. I didn't have anything ready to be posted except this. I hope everyone is ready for the actual emotional ride that this story is going to be. Enjoy!

This was supposed to be an easy heist. They had done everything that they always did when a heist was going to go down. They planned everything to the dot, they made sure that they were all going to get away with only some bruises and cuts, they had known that where they were going to be for this heist was where they would be the most safe. Geoff had told them it was simple, that this was just a test run for one of the bigger heists that he had planned. Everyone believed that this was going to be easier than taking candy from a baby.  So how did it end up like this?

Ray’s body lay on the ground in front of Ryan, his—or someone else’s—blood covered the front of  his purple sweater. Ryan couldn't tell whose blood it was and he didn't have time to take a closer look, but he prayed that it wasn't all just Ray’s. He didn’t have the time to inspect his lover’s body for wounds.

Not when the building that they were in was surrounded by cops. Not while the rest of the crew were yelling into the communication devices that Geoff had somehow come across. They were all trying to get away from the many dangers that they had found themselves in. Jack’s voice had stopped coming into their earpieces at least five minutes ago, but no one wanted to think that anything life altering had happened to him. Geoff tried to reassure the whole crew that everyone had control of their own situation and they shouldn’t worry as much as they all were.

“We’ll get out of this mess just like we always have,” He said, multiple gunshots coming from his end.

Gavin and Michael, whom had ended up together like always, were frantically yelling back and forth, their words heavy with fear. Michael’s had more anger than anything as the police kept most of their focus on the two of them .

Ryan could feel his hands begin to shake. His mind knew that the crew had lost control over the situation and it willed him to do the normal thing that he did when this kind of thing happened: Go into Mad King mode and just take down every problem with his bare hands if he must. But he knew that he couldn’t do that this time. He couldn't lose control right now. He couldn't leave Ray right in the middle of this, with the cops, with all of these dangers that surrounded him. So he took deep breaths just like the Hispanic would tell him to do when he was losing control.

“Ryan, what’s happening on your end? Is anyone hurt?” It was Jack. As soon as his voice was heard, everyone was ecstatic, knowing that if someone had a way to get them all out, it was Jack.

“I’m with Ray, we’re surrounded, and Ray’s hurt. We’re almost in the clear.  I’m sure all we have to do is wait a few more minutes and we’ll be home free.” His voice was filled with confidence that he shouldn't have.  

Ray had understood that the show of confidence was a kind of mechanic that he immediately put up as not to worry anyone. He had ended up telling Geoff, and Geoff knew why Ryan was full of confidence in this moment.

“We’ll take him to Lindsay. Ray’s now a priority,” Geoff said, trying to make Ryan believe him. And Ryan did. He needed to know that Ray would be safe, that he would heal, that he would be okay after this whole ordeal was over.

“Stay where you are. Michael, Gavin, try and get a bit of control of the situation, make a distraction and get out of there. Geoff, get somewhere I can pick you up,” Jack’s voice was full of command. Everyone listened. Jack was as much of a leader as Geoff was, seeing as how they had started the Fake AH crew together. They held the same level of authority when they needed it. No one thought that there was anything strange about that, and listened to both men.

“Ryan,” it was Geoff, and Jack must have already picked him up because he sounded less breathless, “How’s Ray looking?”

Ryan let out a sigh, realizing that he had been holding his breath the whole time.

“I can’t really tell. I don't know if he’s bleeding or if that’s someone else’s blood but please for the love of god, hurry.” Everyone heard how worried he was. There wasn't much he could do but protect him until the cops were out of the area that they were stuck in.

“Don’t worry,” Gavin said, “He’s tough.”

“He’ll probably be mad that he put you in this situation, he knows how much you like soloing on these kinds of jobs,” Michael said. Ryan laughed. That sounded exactly like Ray. They all would not be surprised if that happened when Ray was patched up.

“I’ll tell him what happened. I’ll remind him that he was protecting me and I would be dead if it wasn't for him,” was all Ryan said as everyone came back together. He was silent for the rest of the time.

The cops were gone, or they were farther away. Honestly, they didn’t matter because they weren't in the area anymore which gave Jack a chance to pick him up after Michael and Gavin were retrieved.

Ryan picked up the younger man whose body was limp but still warm. His eye began to sting as he tried to find any wounds. He couldn't see any, but if there were, they had to get him immediate attention. The amount of blood that was on the purple hoodie was more than just a cop’s own. Ryan released a breath as he tried to remain calm and listened for the chopper.

When he did hear it, he gripped Ray to his chest, keeping his hold on him as he ran out of the building to get into the vehicle. His heart felt heavy, and he began to pray as he stepped into the arms of his crewmates.

**“You're going to be fine, Ray. Please, please be fine.”**

 


	2. How They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray Narvaez Jr. arrives in Los Santos, ready to redo his life, to start afresh. The flower shop he opens in the city is where the Mad King finds him, and offers him the choice to join the crew that he is a part of.

It was funny actually. Ray had come to this city to start over, to leave the bloody mess that he had made out of his life behind. This was a new city, with plenty of criminals and masterminds, and he wanted to be able to start over. Ray didn’t want to be known as Brownman the Sniper, he wanted to be known as Ray Narvaez Jr. who works at that store down the street.

Picking Los Santos was a mistake he realized only after a few months of living in the actual city. The criminal activity was right up his alley, and every time the cops raced by, his fingers twitched, reaching for a gun that was no longer by his side. Soon, he carried it again, even putting another one underneath the counter at the store that he worked for.

He fought going back to that life every day. Ray was tense everytime he heard hooting and hollering go past his store, the flower shop obviously a place that would never get targeted. So that was how he lived, on guard at all times, for two weeks.

It was unexpected. He had hoped that no criminal would walk into this small store. But it happened. He knew, without a doubt, that there was only one way that this was going to go.

And the one that walked into his shop on that sunny, relaxing wednesday afternoon just had to be one of the most hardened criminals in all of Los Santos, and every other city that he had ever visited.

“I know who you are,” the man said after he pretended to look at the flowers. Ray nodded, accepting his words like they were a normal greeting.

“Yeah, I’m the guy who sells flowers to people,” he replied, letting out a chuckle. The man shook his head.

“No, I know who you really are,” he said. “I know exactly who and what you do, well, did.” Ray nodded again, his hands resting on the top of the counter. He was ready for any kind of attack from this man, even if it meant he had to leave another city.

“Well go ahead and tell me who I am, Mad King,” Ray said, his whole body tense as the man in front of him just smiled and turned his back on him.

“You’re Ray Narvaez Jr., or Brownman to those of us on the other side of the law.” Ray laughed.

“I’m not him anymore,” Ray said, shaking his head. “I gave that up, okay? I’m no longer Brownman, I’m no longer in crime. I don’t plan to be either.”

\---

After that day, the criminal kept going to Ray’s shop. He might not have bought anything, but he might have asked about the rifle that was hidden underneath the counter, or the way Ray’s hands shook when a police car passed his store.

And when he asked, Ray simply asked him if he was ever going to buy something in the store because “God knows that you’re the reason I’m almost out of business.” He bought a rose every day from then on. He also stopped going by the shop so much, maybe to help Ray, or to plan his next heist with the crew that he was with.

Ray knew about the crew. Ray knew the Mad King’s first name. Ray knew that they all wanted him to join them. They would rule Los Santos, they would all be kings in this city. He wouldn’t have to run a stupid flower shop, he wouldn't have to sleep with his gun under his pillow in fear that some enemy somehow recognized him.

It sounded wonderful. Ryan, the Mad King, made it sound like paradise. Like he wouldn't have to ever kill people again. That he would never end lives just to make some money. That Ray would never become close to anyone and worry every time they started a job; he wouldn’t worry about anyone.

Ray turned him down. He turned him down every time that it was ever brought up.

“Come on, you wouldn't have to live in that shitty apartment anymore,” Ryan would say. Ray would laugh.

“Maybe I like shitty apartments,” he would respond, “I like places that no one would ever look for me. I'm almost a ghost.”  
“The whole flower business is dead,” Ryan would counter. Ray would hold up the stack of bills that he received from funeral services, anniversaries, forgiveness in the shape of flowers. “Maybe we need you. The crew, the guys. We’re seriously looking for someone with your talents.” Ray would roll his eyes.

“Look somewhere else then. I’m just a florist.”

\---

It was unavoidable, what happened. Ray knew it was going to sooner or later, and he was just surprised that it took half a year for it to happen.

The men that walked into his shop were obviously part of one of the ruling gangs. The men walked around the shop, pretending to be interested in the numerous flowers that were around the store. Ray knew what kind of men they were, so he didn’t dare move from behind the counter. He only asked the men if they wanted any help, and the answer was no, they did not.

Ray tried to keep his eyes on all of the men’s movements, watching for any sign that they were going to draw a weapon, any sign that would provoke Ray to take measures against them.

Ryan had told him a few weeks ago that this gang had started to gain power, but his own saw no threat in them.

“Just petty drug dealing is all that we know of,” he had said and handed Ray lunch.

And Ray believed him.

He thought that since he had disappeared from his old city, he would only be known as a legend.

But here was proof that people still knew he was alive and where he was and what he was doing.

“We’ve been trying to find where you were hiding out,” one of the men said to him. “When our boss found out that you were here in this city, he wanted us to find you. He wants you to join us. It will only be for a few jobs.”

“I don't really plan on joining anyone anymore,” Ray told the man. The two other men looked at their leader as if waiting for a command.

“You don’t have to join us, we just want you to do a job for us,” he said. Ray rolled his eyes.

“I already have a job,” he said. “I run this store and that’s good enough for me.”

The man shook his head, in what seemed like disappointment.

“That’s really too bad.”

And then he nodded, and the two men moved to take out their weapons.

But Ray was faster. He was faster, and has been ready for this for months. His gun was in his hands and fired even before they were totally armed. They went down faster than it could take them to say “oh.”

The man who had led them took one look at Ray and went to run out of the shop.

He never made it.

\---

Ryan was surprised to find out that Ray knew where he lived. He knew that the man was good, but he did not expect for him to show up at his apartment in the middle of the day, a scowl on his face, and a gun in his hand.

“Is the spot in your crew still open?”

**“Only for you,” Ryan said as he opened the door wider to let Ray in.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I honestly couldn't figure out a way for this chapter to go. I hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos are welcomed. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan waits for news, Ray wakes up alone, and hearts are broken without words said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Please enjoy this mess of a chapter that I worked on for a month. Was it really a month? How time has gone. Enjoy!

The moment that the crew arrived at their home, Lindsay was already there, holding her medical bag with a worried expression on her face.

“Give him to me,” she ordered as soon as they all got out of the helicopter. Ryan pulled the younger man closer to his chest, his protectiveness showing. Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Who’s the doctor here?”

Ryan nodded to her, and they all walked into the apartment.

It was a couple of hours later that Lindsay came out of the room that they had set up for her to work on Ray. Everyone else had been patched up by Jack, who was the only one out of the crew who had not been hurt.

They all sat in the living room waiting for any word on how Ray was doing. If he was going to make it. If he was going to be okay. If Ryan’s heart would break and they would never see the man be happy again. Everyone was anxious as the hours passed by without a word.

Michael had tried to go into the room, but was immediately told, “Why do you think you can waltz in here? Your hands aren't clean; you can't even hold this knife right. Get out,” by Lindsay.

The silence in the apartment was killing Ryan, and he couldn't stand it much more. He thought of different scenarios in which he could have saved Ray from getting shot, could have saved him the pain that was caused.

But he knew that it was too late for him to regret the decision he made during the heist.

Ray had wanted him to believe that he could take care of himself. He had been doing it way before he just fine without him,

Ryan did believe him, he believed him without a doubt. But he didn’t want to lose him.

He just didn't want to go through the pain of falling in love and then losing him immediately.

Ryan just wanted to be happy for once in his long life.

And Ray was that happiness that he had found.

And he was going to be taken away right after he had finally made a life with him.

\---

He didn't know why he was disappointed to wake up alone in his room. His body hurt in the places that he knew he had been shot, and his heart was heavy with the loneliness that he felt.

The loneliness that he knew he didn’t deserve went right through his heart. He knew that the older man couldn't feel that way about him, but he couldn't help it.

Before he could delve more into those thoughts that always made him more depressed than he needed to be, Lindsay came in, her bright red hair framing her bright red smile that immediately lit up her face when she saw that he was awake.

“Ray, how are you feeling?” was the first thing that she asked him. He released a laugh that hurt.

“Like I just survived getting shot in five different places,” he replied, his tone stressed.

“More like ten, which is a miracle, especially when you guys don't want to ever use a hospital when someone is this injured,” Lindsay laughed. “I dont want you doing anything at all for the next week or so. Just play some games, be a normal citizen, instead of a criminal.”

“I figured you would say that,” Ray said. “I guess I’ll have to get these bandages changed out?”

“Oh, Jack or Ryan said that they could do that for you,” she said, “and they both know how to take stitches out, so you dont have to call me for anything. You have enough painkillers in this place, so you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Linds,” he said. “I wouldn't of made it without you.”

“I know.”

After she left, Ray was left alone with his thoughts. And with some pain that had slowly begun to creep up on him in the past hour. He tried to ignore how it came upon him after the door had shut, but he eventually gave into the words that began to creep into his mind.

They were small at first, the normal things that he knew when this pain evaded his heart, and then they grew in size until he was crying and hoping that no one would walk into the room to witness how weak he actually was.

Ray knew that Ryan would never ever think of him the way that he wanted him to, that he would never get warm looks and gentle kisses from him. But he couldn't help but think that one day he would.

He would be able to wake up in the mornings with strong arms around him, would be able to go up to Mount Chilliad and do whatever he wanted with the older man. He would be happy and nothing else.

But he was never going to get that.

\---

Ryan stood outside of the door, listening to the sobs that could be heard from the other side. He had been about to go inside to see how Ray was doing. Lindsey had come out, her face lit by a bright smile, and told them that he would be fine. She had told Ryan, away from the group, that the youngest lad had said his name while he was still asleep.

He went to the room, ready to tell Ray exactly what he felt, when he heard him. It was heart wrenching to hear the sobs come from the younger man. He didn't know what he was crying about, after a few minutes listening to the crying, he set his hand on the doorknob and almost turned it when he heard it.

“Ryan. Please, don't.”

He didnt hear the rest. The pain that he had been holding back since he had let go of the lad came and took him over until he blinked and realized that the was no longer in the hallway listening to Ray cry. He wasn't in the penthouse, or even in Los Santos.

**He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he had somehow hurt Ray, and that was the one thing that he would never allow himself to do.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos, either are appreciated! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray takes a break, and Ryan makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it out in two weeks. love me.

He needed a break. Geoff understood. Michael and Gavin said that they would visit and try to help. Jack was the one who drove him back.

The flower shop was still where it was when he had left it. He hadn't been here in months. Not since his last break from the crew.

Ryan hadn't said anything to him. He hadn't actually been around much at the apartment. Everyone told him not to worry, Ryan was just worried about him.

“He was the one who found you,” Gavin had told him. “He kept you safe until we could pick you guys up.”

The words didn't help him get rid of the sadness that resided in his heart. But the shop might. He still paid for the rent, and had someone hired to at least take care of the shop while he was with the crew. When they all took a break or when they needed to lay low, Ray would go to the shop and make sure things were still being taken care of.

Ray knew that everyone was worried about him. They were worried because he had never been injured like this, and had let the absence of Ryan make him this moody.

Gavin promised to swing around to check up on him in a few days when he dropped him off.

“Take care, Ray,” he called from the front seat. Ray waved at him as he walked into the store. The bell jingled on the top of the door as he opened the door and took in the smell of the fresh flowers.

It was the smell of spring. It was the smell of something being reborn. It was the smell of a future long left behind.

“How may I help you—oh, its you,” Lindsay said from where she stood behind the counter. Ray stood in the entryway, a confused expression on his face. She laughed. “Tina asked me to cover for her for today. Said you wouldn't mind.”

“She’s right. I don't since it's you. Do you cover for her every time?” Lindsay nodded and told him that since she knew Ray, Tina knew that it would be fine for her to take care of the shop.

“Its not like I would steal anything from you,” she joked as he moved to stand behind her at the counter.

“Well, you can take the week off, and would you mind telling Tina too? I feel like I won’t be needing much help here,” Lindsay nodded at his request and took off her apron and put it under the counter. “Thanks Linds.”

“Hey Ray, you know you can tell me anything right? And that you can call me whenever right? Like, I’m here for you buddy.” The words made the man smile.

“I know Lindsay, thanks.”

\---

Ryan stood still, watching the city with unblinking eyes. His phone had died either from the battery loss, or the fall that it had taken after he had lost control of the motorcycle. He had been ignoring the device anyways.

But now he looked at it. Thought about all of the things that could of happened while he had lost control of his mind for however long he had been wandering. He didn't know how long he had been out here, which should bother him, but the only thing that was uncomfortable on the rooftop was what was inside of his chest.

Ray. He was why this thing made his heart grow cold every time he thought about going back.

He could still hear his sobs from the other room. He could hear the plea that was made when he had stood outside.

He needed to talk to the youngest lad. But he didn't know what to say.

“Tell him the truth,” he said out loud. “What is there to lose?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryan went back inside of the building and down to the lobby and left the building to enter the one that he knew every nook and cranny of.

He stepped into the elevator and mashed the button that would take him up to the floor that the crew had taken for themselves.

“Tell him that you love him. Tell him that you love him,” he repeated as he watched the numbers increase in size until it reached his own. “Tell him that you love him.”

And he stepped into the apartment.

“He’s not here, if that’s what you’re here for,” Gavin said nonchalantly as he passed by Ryan. The masked man turned around to ask him where he was but the Brit was already answering. “He’s back at the flower shop. You know, he’s pretty depressed.”

“Why?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Michael came into the hallway that the two were standing in and rolled his eyes.

“Because he expected you to be there when he woke up, dumb ass,” he said. “He thought that since you were the one to save him, you would be there. But he must of expected too much.”

Gavin watched the exchange, scared that Ryan would attack the other lad. But Ryan only hung his head and walked past them to his room.

“Are you going to see him or what?” Michael yelled after him.

“Yes, I’m going. I just dont want to look like this,” the gent gestured at his body. The lads finally took in what his clothes looked like, covered in blood and dirt. Nodding, they waved him away and left him standing there.

Gavin turned around after Michael had walked farther into the apartment.

“Do you love him?” he asked, surprising Ryan.

“I do,” he replied without a second of hesitation

Ray stood behind the counter, watching the clock. No customers had come in since he had taken over for Lindsay, but he welcomed the quiet and calm.

“I dont know what I expected,” Ray sighed as he rested his chin in his palms. “I would of been okay with a ‘no homo’ instead of nothing. I should've told him.”

The door to the shop opened and Ray straightened his posture as soon as he heard it.

“Welcome to Ray’s Roses, can I help you find what you’re looking for?” he said as the person walked into the store. He sucked in a breath as he realized who it was.

The man who had avoided him for the whole week, the one person that made his knees knock together because of his deep voice, the one man who made his heart beat loudly.

“You,” Ryan said. Ray shook his head, confused. “You, I was looking for you.”

Ray swore that his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

**“I should of told you, Ray,” Ryan continued. “I should of told you. I love you. I love you, Ray. I love you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's that. That happened. Are we happy? Yes. Is that the end? No. Is it going to get worse from here? Possibly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback! It means a lot. See you next chapter.


End file.
